Air and Darkness
by Twistedeveryway69
Summary: When Twilight and Harry Potter Coincide. WARNING: If you have not read Twilight, You will most likely be unable to understand. As you are in the Harry Potter catagory, I trust you have read HP.: Bella is attacked by a death eater. Another marked Chosen On
1. My life on Standby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I do like take over their narratives every once in a while. -**

**Beginning of New Moon, and the Order of the Pheonix.**

Sometimes things happen in a lifetime that shake you for the rest of your existence. Things you can't explain, or that don't have a rhym or reason. These things happen to me often, given my living style. You see, i'm friend with vampires and werewolves, and that has something to do with this story that I'm about to tell you. My boyfriend is a vampire, and that is how I got dragged, most willingly, into this series of unfortunate events. Although, it is very lucky that i've got him, other wise I'd probobly trip in front of a bus and die. I'm not the most well coordinated person on earth, you see.

And, as this story begins, another continues. The story of the Boy Who Lived, or 'The Chosen One', and I have most recently found out he's called. Strange, isn't it? Sounds like something out of Star Wars. His story started thirteen years before mine, as he was only a year old, and I was 17. He is now fifteen. And, let us venture into our small narrative, shall we?

It was dark, severely dark. I don't think i'd ever seen it get so dark in Forks, Washington. I hadn't the slightest idea as to where I was off to, but it was Forks. It was nearly impossible to get lost in this village. But, as simple as it is said, I got lost, and didn't know where I was until I saw several shining lights. I thought that maybe it was a road, and I could hitch a ride back home, but when I heard voices, I knew I was terribly mistaken.

"No, no, Master. Of course not." The raspy, weakened voice belonged to a short man. He had the features of a rat, and what looked like a silver left hand. The man he was talking to was conciderably taller with a balled head. His face interested me, for it was not that of a normal man. He looked very much like a snake, as the other man had a very large well fed rat. The snake-like man drew his wand and tapped the rat man's normal hand, then his silver one. The silver turned to flesh. The short man flexed it experimentally, a gitty grin spreading across his face. He dropped to his knees, gripping the snake-like man's cloak in his pudgy hands. "Thank you, master!" he sobbed. "Thank you!" The tall man nudged him away with the toe of his boot.

"Get off of me, you silly boy." He hissed. His voice, coincidentally, sounded very much like a snake's. The short man scurried a few feet away, and climbed to his feet again, stretching out his newly recovered hand.

As I watched this, I let out a frightened gasp. Unfortunatly, it was heard by the two men, and the tall one literally flew toward me. I stumbled backward, tripping over a bush root, and fell flat on my rear. When I looked up, the man was crouching over me.

"How much have you heard?" The men were British, and I had trouble answering him because I was trying to figure out what they were doing in Forks, Washington.

"N-not much." I squeaked.

"Then, too much, i'm sorry to say." He raised a wooden object, and all I had time to think was '_Not wizards, too_!' when a blinding green light shot from the end of what I guessed was a wand. I felt strange, like an electric shock was flowing through my body. I drew in a shuttering breath, and then everything was dark.

My right collerbone was throbbing so badly it felt as though it may have been broken. I was still outside, lieing on the cold, dew covered grass. It was morning now, the sun had bairly risen above the trees.

"Bella?" _Oh no...Please don't let Edward find me like this...please. _I heard the worried calls of my vampire boyfriend, and groaned deeply. "Oh, no. Bella. Oh, no!" I felt his cold fingers press against the soft tissue of my chest, just beneath my collerbone. I groaned in pain. "Can you hear me, Bella, sweetheart? Are you with me?" I nodded vaguely.

"Yes." I breathed, and heard his relieved exhale. He scooped me up easily, supporting all of my weight as though it were nothing. He craddled me gingerly againt his chest.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Edward asked me as the slow rocking movement is his footsteps began to lull me back to sleep. I shook my head mechanically. He growled softly, holding me tightly against his chest as he walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Even though my voice was bairly audible, I knew he could hear me.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle." He responded gruffly. "I should have stayed with you tonight..." There was clear self blame in his voice, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's not your fault, Edward. I was the stupid one. I went out when I shouldn't have."

"Even so, I'll feel better when Carlisle looks you over." Carlisle is Edward's father, so to speak. He, like Edward and the rest of the Cullens, is a vampire. He took Edward in after he saved him from the Spanish Enfluenza in 1918. Edward's mother and father died of the disease.

I fell asleep only a few minutes into the walk back to Edward's home. I woke when I heard the door open and close behind him. I began to speak, but Edward dumped me onto the couch and shooshed me softly. I looked up into his face; His features were hard and cold. He still blamed himself for what happened.


	2. Crushed Glass

I felt like a pile of crushed glass had thrown itself on my chest, cutting and ripping at that one small section bellow my left collarbone. The pain was also so severe that my eyes were watering too badly for me to see anything. So, I resorted to keeping them closed, and pressing my lips together, biting down hard on them. I reached up with my left hand, but something held it down.

"Bella?" The voice was angelic, difficult for me to missplace. It was Edward's voice, filled with concern for my wellbeing. I opened one eye, then the other and twisted to see him clearly. A brilliant smile flashed across his face as I smiled softly at him.

"Hello." I said softly and sat up slowly. He bit his lip, but didn't stop me swinging my legs over the edge of the couch. "Does Charlie know i'm here?" I asked. My father often got worried about me if I was out too long, and seeing as he didn't even know I had gone out last night, I figured he must be worried sick. Edward nodded and rested his hands on my knees; He was crouching in front of me.

"He wants you home as soon as you're well." I sighed and nodded, pressing soft fingers to the fragile skin on my chest. I winced and Edward took my hand away. "What happened to you? I didn't get a chance to ask you last night." His eyebrows pulled together in a tight, concerned frown.

"Wizards..." I said incredulously. Edward looked confused, and gave me a look telling me I sounded insane. "Oh, so there can be vampires and werewolves, but not wizards?" I asked skeptically, crossing my arms under my breasts.

"I didn't say that."

"You gave me a look."

"What look?"

"That look!" We glared at eachother for a few more moments before Edward relaxed his features. I mimicked him.

"How did this happen?" He asked again, putting a hand on my shoulder and letting his eyes fall on the wound on my chest.

"I was walking," I explained softly, feeling a little self concious under his gaze. "and I got lost, but I saw lights. I thought i'd come to the highway, and I could make my way home from there." I wasn't about to tell him my original plan of hitching a ride. I wan't ready for that talk yet--especially not from my boyfriend. "But then I heard voices, people talking. I moved closer, and saw a group of men. All were in masks but two. One looked oddly like a snake." I bit my lip, shuttering at the memory of the man's glowing crimson eyes. "The other was rat-like. His left hand was silver. It was made of silver." I closed my eyes to better visualize what had happened, but I could feel Edward's gaze boaring into my face. "But the other man fixed it with his wand." I opened my eyes again to gauge his reaction. He looked suprised. "He made it into flesh again, by just tapping each hand. They heard me gasp, and the snake-man flew, literally, at me. I tripped and fell backward." Edward nodded in understanding. "He asked me how much I had heard, which wasn't much. But that was obviously too much. He pointed his wand at me. I didn't hear him say anything, but I saw a bright green light. I felt as though I had been electricuted...not that I ever have been, but I suppose that's how it would feel." Edward was watching me wearily and he reached up to move my hair back behind my shoulder. His fingers grazed my cut, and I gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and pulled me tight against his chest. "I'm so sorry." He lifted my head and kissed his cheek gently.

"It's not your fault." I told him. "Where's your family?"

"Carlisle is at work. Everyone else has gone out for the day. It's nice out. I stayed with you." He smiled, obviously proud of himself. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. He stroaked my hair gently, and as I was just drifting back to sleep, an ear splitting screach sounded in the room. When I looked up, a large brown barn owl had landed on the dining room table, an envelope attached to it's leg.


	3. Mythology

The barn owl stetched its leg out and cocked its head to one side impatiently. Edward placed me firmly on the sofa. I watched him curiously as he lifted himself off of the ground in one lithe movement and walked towards the bird with extreme caution. The owl's wide brown eyes twitched as Edward walked toward him, and he held his leg out further. Edward untied the note and read the front quickly. He looked at me, clearly very confused.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up and making my way slowly toward him, my whole body ached. Edward held the note out to me.

"It's addressed to you, Bella." I took the note from him and looked at the front of the envelope.

_Isabella Swan_

_Edward Cullen's Living Room_

_Forks, Washington_

I stared blankly at the elegant green scrawl for several moments until Edward took the envelope from me and tore it open. He looked it over for a few moments, then read aloud.

_"Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are sorry that you did not recieve this letter as of seven years ago, your letter seemed to have gotten lost in transit. But we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your teachings are seven years behind, but we have arranged for private lessons to be held along with your other classes. Please arrive at Platform Nine and three-quarters in King's Cross, London on September the first of this year._

_Here is a list of your requirements." _Edward read the list quickly, a disgruntled look on his lovely face.

"_You can find all of this in Diagon Alley of London._

_Patiently awaiting your arrival,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master._

_P.S. We are sincerely sorry for the incident that took place in your town of residence, and it will be further discussed when you arrive."_

I raised an eyebrow as he stopped reading and looked towards me

"I don't understand." I said slowly, taking the letter from him and looking it over myself. "I'm a...a witch?" My voice cracked as I said the word. I turned from my baffled boyfriend and sat back on the sofa.

"Alright." Edward said. "they had to have gotten the wrong person."

"How many other Isabella Swans are there in Forks?" I asked softly. "No...It's me. But...how?" I read the letter again and my eyes filled with tears. "It just can't be possible."

"Yes, and Vampires and werewolves aren't real, either." Edward stated bluntly. I glared at him and shook my head mechanically. But as I thought, something dawned on me.

"I won't go without you." Edward smiled, but the smile was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes. He reached out and caught a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"It'll be arranged, don't worry."

**Please forgive me for the short chapter this time. My mind is running on empty, and I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to write the Platform nine and three-quarters chapter. It sounds very difficult. heh. Please R&R!!!**


	4. The Weasleys

**Thank you to all of my faithful readers. You make this story worth while. ;)**

It was raining in London, I considered it a bad omen. I glared through the mist and perspiration while Edward chatted animatedly on the phone with my father. Charlie couldn't have been happier when he heard about my untold secret. He grinned when I told him about it, which made me angrier than I had been in a very great while. I glanced wearily at Edward, and I could tell he knew what I was about to ask.

"Sorry, Charlie...I've got to go." I heard my father laugh loudly, and Edward flipped his phone shut with a nearly invisible flick of his fingers. I scowled and walked ahead. "Bella?" He called after me, falling easily into the pattern of my steps. He took my hand, and tugged gently, causing me to stop all together. "Would you like to talk?"

"Not particularly." I said through my teeth. Edward grinned at my foul mood and leaned forward. My heart leapt in my chest and my eyes fell closed as his lips brushed mine and he pulled back.

"Bella?" I nodded mechanically. "Humor me." I sighed and spun away from him, walking on. He followed me, slipping his hand into mine. "Any idea where Platform nine and three-quarters is?" He asked, looking around. I looked down at the ticket in my free hand and shrugged.

"No." I said, biting my lip. We walked towards platforms nine and ten, standing between them. I looked over at Edward, and saw, for the first time, a very _very_ confused expression on his face. One eyebrow was raised, his eyes were squinted, and his mouth hung open like someone had knocked him over the head with a frying pan. I suppressed a giggle. I was so busy watching Edward and trying not to laugh that I didn't even notice the group of people walking near us. They all head flaming red hair, except two of them. The boy had black hair and wore glasses, and the girl was shorter with long, brown hair. It looked like she had trouble managing it. The others had flaming red hair, and were towing the same trollies as I was. I followed them silently.

"Bella?"

"Shh!"

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I think they," I pointed the group, "know how to get onto the platform." Edward grinned and fell into step with me, taking my hand again. "Excuse me!" I called after them. The older woman, who was rather short and plump, turned to look at me, a kind smile on her pudgy face. "Can you...er...tell me how to get on the platform?" I finished quickly. The woman looked down at my trolly and smiled a little more brightly.

"You look a little old for a first year." She said sweetly. I pulled my letter out of my sweat shirt pocket and showed it to her.

"Got lost in transit." I mumbled lamely. She smiled and obviously believed me, because she didn't look at the letter at all.

"This way, dear." She said and jurked her head toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She nearly hit the wall before she spun around. "Isabella Swan?"  
"Bella..." I said. "How do you know my name?"

"Dumbledor has told us you would be coming dear, what a tragedy." She shook her head and glanced at my collar bone. She patted my shoulder and smiled again. "No matter! It shall all be sorted out in no time. I am Molly Weasley, these are my sons Fred ang Goerge," she pointed to the twins who nodded and grinned. "My Ronald." She nodded to the taller, but considerably younger boy, who looked annoyed, but nodded regardless. "My little Ginny." She girl smiled and waved after throwing her mother a deathly glare. "And this is Harry and Hermione." She nodded to boy with black hair, and the bushy haired girl. They both smiled kindly. "They are not mine, but I like to think of them as such. This way, dear. Now, when entering the platform, you must be sure that you're not being watched by Muggles." She caught my confused expression and waved a hand. "Non-magical folk. We magical people like to keep a low profile, you know." She reached out as though she was going to touch the barrier, but her fingers didn't even brush it. "When you are sure that no one is watching," She looked around, "just step through. Fred and Goerge, you first, dears." The twins grinned and winked at me before rushing through the barrier. I blinked, attempting to keep my head composed, but my mouth fell open. "See? Simple. You're turn, dear." She motioned for Edward and I to step forward. We did so. I clung tightly to his hand. He switched my hand to his opposite and put the free one at my waist.

"IT's alright." He assured me; my heart beat eratically in my chest. We walked forward, looking around us as we went, and ran through the barrier.

When we immgerged, we were on a small platform. And, it was chaotic with families saying good-bye to their children and wondering how long the school tearm will seem. I looked up at Edward, who's face looked strained, and I frowned. "Have you eaten?" I asked in a whisper. He shook his stiffly, and I sighed in recognition.

"This way, you two." Mrs. Weasley said, leading all of the students toward the train. She kissed each of her children, including Harry and Hermione before sending them off. "Write when you get to school, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said before he disappeared into the train. Mrs. Weasley turned to Edward and I, placing her hand on my shoulder, then reaching up and doing the same to Edward.

"Don't you two worry." She said, smiling softly. "Hogwarts is the safest place there is, but I would like it if you wrote every once in a while just so I know that you are alright." I had barely known this woman ten minutes, but she had a way of pulling me in like I was already apart of her family.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. We will, don't worry."

"Good girl. Now, Ron, Harry and Hermione will explain everything to you, I'm sure they've saved you a seat." I nodded vageuly, confused on what they would be talking to us about, but agreed anyway. "Oh! You had better get going, it's nearly eleven. Go on! Go on!" She hurried us both onto the train, Edward held tightly to my hand the whole time.


	5. Train RideExplanation

**Thank you to GilmoreAholic, Faxness-fan48, and the anonymous reviewers. Thank you as well to those of you who have added me and this story to your Alerts list. If you weren't reading this, I wouldn't have a reason to keep writing it other than pure self pleasure for the act. :) Thank again!!**

We walked to the very end of the car until we found Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were seated alone, which proved Mrs. Weasley's theory. They had been saving us seats. I slid open the compartment door and poked my head inside. "Do you mind if we join you?" I asked cautiously. Hermione straightened up immediatly.

"Not at all! We were actually saving you spots." I noticed that they had stretched out across eachother almost, and suppressed another giggle. Edward and I sat with them, and I looked around expectingly.

"Mrs. Weasley said that you would be explaining everything to us. What all is there to explain?" The trio looked at eachother before concentrating on me again. Harry's eyes fell to the scar on my chest, and he looked pained.

"We know what happened to you. Dumbledor told us, and the Order has been on high alert." Hermione began, looking very nervous.

"The Order...?" I said, shaking my head in confusion.

"The Order of the Phoenix, joined together to fight Voldemort." Harry insurted. "He's the one that attacked you..." He trailed off and looked away. Hermione and Ron shot him looks and turned back to me. Edward squeezed my hand comfortingly. "Everyone there is on high alert because of what Voldemort" Ron inhaled sharply "did to you in the open."

"What was He even doing in Forks?" I asked skeptically.

"The Order, Dumbledor included, thinks that You-Know-Who was trying to get followers from everywhere. He's stretching his map, going to different countries to look for new lackies. It's not the happiest, theory, but it's the most logical." Hermione said with a look of distress etched on her face.

"Mum recons He's killing muggles for fun now." Ron interjected slowly.

"What's that got to do with Bella? She's not a...Muggle." Edward said angrily.

"But, I heard what he was saying. And there were at least twelve of his followers with him that night." Hermione and Ron gasped, Harry, however, remained silent, though his emotions were clear on his face. He was angry and scared, but deep in thought.

"He doesn't usually have that many Death Eaters with him. Whatever that meating was about that night, it was important, wasn't it?" Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded at the same time. I looked up at Edward and shook my head.

"This is too much..." I said softly, letting my head fall into one hand.

"I know how you feel," Harry said hesitantly. I looked up at him incredulously.

"Do you?"

"Yes...I do." He lifted a hand and pulled back his jet black hair, revealing a scar much like my own, but on the right side of his forhead.

8

When we were nearly to the school, Harry, Ron and Hermione suggested we all change into our robes. We did so hastily, Edward stuggled some what with his. "This is ricidulous," He said more than once. "Why can't we wear our own clothing?"

"Because you're in the wizarding world now. And this is the way they dress." Hermione said coolly as she brushed her hair out from under the neck of her robes. I struggled with the clasp on the front of my own black robes and turned to Edward who didn't even need me to voice my situation. He clasped his own and reached out to hook mine. I smiled in thanks and adjusted my hair, pulling it back into a pony tail so it wasn't in my face. Edward watched me with curious eyes.

"Are you nervous?" He asked in a soft, gentle, soothing tone. I nodded wordlessly and fussed with the collar of my shirt. To stop me from strangeling myself, he took both hand in his and looked me directly in the eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time." I smiled and nodded as he leaned forward to press his lips to my forehead. My heart skipped a beat, but I didn't have time to notice it because my scar tingled in a severe way. My hand flew to it and I winced slightly. "Are you alright?" Edward asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Yeah...Just twinged a bit. It's nothing." I cringed again and took Edward's hand.

"We're here." Hermione said loudly, looking out the window. I nodded and stood up, Edward and the others followed.

"Er..." I mumbled and Ron nodded, taking the lead. He led the way off of the train, and what I saw infront of me was breathtaking.


	6. Of Needles and Vampires

**Faxness-fan48: So would I. haha. It would be very awkward, I think.**

**Gilmoraholic: I have read Eclipse, and I'm thinking of adding a few spoilers, but very discretely. :)**

The castle was larger than I had expected it to be, and it seemed to glow in the dark. I gasped and stared at the blinding beauty fo the building. Edward grinned beside me. "Do you still regret this?" He asked in a soft whisper. I shook my head wordlessly as we all walked forward. We didn't walk far when I saw a light bobbing up and down in the distance. It drew closer, and I noticed a very large man attached to the light. He was furry with a fluffly black beared and long dark hair.

"Blimey. Are yeh Bella Swan?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock. I grimaced and nodded. "I am Rubeus Hagrid. But just call me Hagrid, eh? It's a pleasure to meet yeh! Are yeh alrigh' there?" I nodded again, holding tightly to Edward's hand. He looked down at me and smiled encouragingly. "Well come on, then. McGonagal will be furious if I keep her waitin' any longer." He turned, causing the light to be almost completely extinguished. I glanced at Edward and squared my shoulders before walking on behind the gigantic man.

"Kill me..." I mumbled to Edward. I looked up at him in time to see him grin and lean down to kiss my cheek. He put his lip right to my ear and chuckled darkly.

"You already know my conditions, Bella, love." He murmured silkily. I gasped softly, and my favorite crooked grin flashed across his face.

8

We walked up the marble steps, and as I looked down at their texture, I was forced to think of the lovely creature standing next to me. The enormous front doors opened of the their own accord, and me, Edward and the rest of the first years walked timidly over the threshold. I looked up, and standing at the top of a smaller staircase stood the most intimidating woman I had ever set my eyes on, other than Rosalie, of course. I realised when she turned around that I was holding my breath, and my mouth was hanging open. I quickly snapped my jaw closed and started breathing again. Loudly, but surely. She turned to stare at us, her cat like eyes glinting in the terribly lit hall. I cringed when her stare found my face.

"In only a few moments time, I will lead you through these doors where you will sorted into your houses." Her voice was severe, but her words were well rehearsed. "the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, listen very closely, because this bit is very important. Your house will be like your family. You will work together to earn the House Cup at the end of the year. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points." Her eyes shifted from my face to group of large boys off to one corner. I turned to look at them, but quickly turned my attention back to the woman whom I guessed was McGonagol. She turned on her heal, and motioned for us to follow her. We all marched up the stairs, silent as we could be.

The Great Hall was spectacular. I looked up at the ceiling, and it looked exactly as the sky outside had. I gasped softly, allowing my eyes to sweep as much as the hall as I could. I saw Edward smile next to me. Edward, myself and all of the first years gathered in one large crowed. McGonagal turned to face us abruptly, and long scroll in her hand.

"In alphabetical order, I will call each of you up to be sorted." My breathing kicked up a notch. Names were called in order, and I nearly came to hyperventalation when my name was called. I froze, staring at Professor McGonagal. She stared back at me impatiently; Edward nudged me to get me to move. I slowly made my way to the Sorting Hat, and sat on the waiting stool.

"Miss Swan..." The hat said in my ear. "A little old for a first year, aren't you?"

"Late letter..." I replied shakily.

"Hmm...Let's see here. Two years ago, you battled a vampire? That was rather stupid of you, wasn't it? A vampire...hmm..."

"I think of it as noble, actually. Dieing in the place of someone you love. It's got to count for something."

"You're afraid of needles, but a vampire you can handle...hmm... I think...

**Gryffindor!**"

**Sorry that took so long, and sorry it's so short. I've got so much planned for this story, but it's for everything is for the other chapters. R&R, please. And tell me what you think.**

**FANART IS WELCOME!!!**


	7. How to Make an Entrance

**Thank you all for the reviews!! Sorry this has taken so long!!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I just like to mess around with their work a bit. A few tid bits may belong to me, however. wink**

Everything went perfectly until I found out that there were separate dorms. I nearly cried when Edward and I separated to our dorms. Hermione, the bushy haired girl from the train ride, patted my shoulder gently.

"It's alright. You'll get used to it here. Besides, the girls' dorms are beautiful, really." She linked her arm in mine and led me up the stairs. I tried to smile as encouragingly as I could, but I think I only succeeded in a grimace.

She hadn't lied: the dorms were gorgeous. The walls were a deep red colour, which matched the draperies on the large four poster beds. I wondered if the boys' were this extravagant. All of my things were already folded neatly in my trunk next to the bed which was to be mine. I sighed softly, missing Charlie already. I thought he might have had pizza for dinner, just as a reminder that I wasn't there. It made me sad to think that.

It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be to get to sleep, though I dreamt about Edward so often it seemed like he was right there, and when I woke in the morning I felt completely refreshed and rejuvenated.

"You look better." Hermione pointed out when I was brushing out my hair. It had grown considerably since I last cut it, and I found it a bit more difficult to yank my brush through in the morning. I smiled at her, a real smile this time.

"I feel better." My reply was short, but cheery, and I found that I grinned despite myself. I changed quickly into my robes and skipped (carefully) down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom, and my favorite smile flashed into place when he saw me.

"Ah, hello, my dear." He said, and pulled me into his arms. "I missed you last night." He added in a whisper. I grinned like a mad woman.

"I missed you, too. A lot." I said with a wide smile. He kissed me, sending my heart racing and slamming almost painfully against my chest.

8

Our first class was Potions with Professor Severus Snape. I thought I might like Potions because I figured it would be a lot like cooking. Turns out, I was right. About one thing, at least. It was a lot like cooking, but I wasn't particularly fond of the class itself. Mainly because of the teacher.

Edward and I walked down to the dungeons, accompanied by Harry, Ron and Hermione. They each warned us in turn that Snape could be a nasty troll. I nodded. I had had teachers like that before. When we entered the room, the man whom I presumed was our instructor was standing casually at the front of the class. He was tall and lanky with greasy black hair that hung loose around his narrow face. His nose was also abnormally large. I found myself staring at it until Edward nudged me. We walked to the front of the class with the trio. I wondered why they sat at the very front if they loathed the man so much.

As I was walking around the table to get to my seat, my shoe tangled in the hem of my robes, and I fell flat on my rear end at Professor Snape's feet. My ankle twisted in a rather odd way, and I heard something snap. _Oh no…Not again_ were my only thoughts until I felt the pain. I held my breath and bit my tongue to keep the angry words from spilling out. My eyes filled with tears, and I couldn't stop myself from look up at Snape. He was staring at me, one eyebrow raised. I looked toward Edward who was also staring at me, though he looked worried.

"Decided to make an entrance, have you?" Snape's voice came from next to me, and it was surprisingly beautiful. Not as beautiful as Edward's, but also not one you would expect from someone like him. Edward came to my side immediately and bent to help me up.

"No. Leave her lie." Snape instructed. "She wanted an entrance, and she'll get one." I looked up at him, my mouth agape.

"But, sir." I squeaked through the pain reverberating through my entire leg. "I didn't–I wasn't–Owe…" The pain was starting to make me sick, and I closed my eyes, trying to block out the nausea.

"Professor Snape, she needs to be taken to the hospital wing." Hermione said. Her voice was slightly higher than usual, and she sounded worried.

"Silence. Very well. Potter! Kindly escort Ms. Swan to the hospital wing. I'm sure the celebrities could use some bonding time." I felt Edward shake his head.

"No, sir. I will take her."

"Excuse me. I don't believe I was talking to you, Mr. Cullen." I put my hand against Edward's face gently to reassure him.

"Never mind. Harry can take me, I'm alright." I added when he looked at me incredulously. "I'm alright. Never you mind." He helped me to my feet and handed me off to Harry, who linked an arm around my waist and hoisted mine around his neck to keep the weight off of my ankle.

**YAY!! I finally updated! I'm trying, guys, honestly, I am. So, how's that for a grand entrance into Master Snape's lair? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and as always R&R!!!**


	8. What You've Done

**Disclaimer: Playing games again. Nothing that I own.**

I didn't spend much time in the Hospital Wing. Fifteen minutes, maybe. My ankle had definatly broken, but Madame Pomfrey fixed it quickly with a (What she called) simple spell and a foul tasting potion. Harry stayed with me through the whole process, rolling his eyes when the medi-witch began telling stories of his unfortunate time spent on the very bed I was seated on.

"I'm sure this won't be my last time in here..." I assured her with a sigh. "But maybe this is a good place for me...I don't need to spend three weeks in the hospital every time I trip over something."

"It happens often?" Harry asked from behind me, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, more than you will ever be able to count, I'm sure." I told him. I twisted my ankle. Left. Right. Up. Down. Circles. Opposite way. Everything felt as it should, and I couldn't suppress a grin.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." I said and hopped down (Carefully...) from the bed. She smiled at me and told me to be careful.

"If I see you in here more than twice a week, I'll be forced to strap you to a board." Though her warning was good natured, I marked her words.

"Ready to go back to class?" Harry asked, pulling a face and grabbing my arm to steady me as I swayed slightly, trying to get my balance back.

"Uhm...no?" He laughed and we began the journey back to Professor Severus Snape's lair.

"So glad you've decided to grace us with your presense, Miss Swan." Snape said sarcastically. I resisted sticking my tongue out and was carefull not to trip again as I made it to my seat next to Edward. He smiled at me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Mister Cullen, you will have time to socialize at a later date. Kindly pay attention." Edward quarked an eyebrow at the teacher's tone. As he began to speak again, a searing pain shot through my chest, originating from the scar. I hissed in pain and heard a similar sound next to me from Harry. He had clapped a hand to his forhead, as I had done to my chest, and had his face contorted in pain.

"Detention! Potter and Swan!" Snape growled, swooping toward us. "You may not know the rules here, Miss Swan, but in my class, I do not tolerate distractions." I could feel his breath hot on my face and shrunk back slightly, my hand still massaging the tender area below my collar bone. I glanced at Harry. He was mimicking my actions to his forehead and glaring daggers at the man only two inches away from me. Edward made a noise next to me and looked at Snape expectantly.

"Oh..." I groaned and feared for his existance. Snape looked as though he was contemplating whether or not to tear Edward into a million little pieces, but backed off.

"Tonight, you will be cleaning cauldrons and potions supplies. No protective gloves are needed..." Hary and I both shot him the dirtiest looks we could muster and set about cleaning the piles of phials and cauldrons that had accumulated themselves in the corner. Somehow, that pile seemed much smaller when I was in class.

Three hours later, and we had barely made a nick in the mountain. Harry was working on a large bottle with some sort of black supstance lodged inside. His hand wasn't small enough to fit inside the mouth, and Snape hadn't permitted us to use our wands. Not that it would have done me a lot of good anyway. The cloth I was using was quickly becoming the same color green as the potion residue left inside of the cauldron I was cleaning. The substance, though dilluted by the cleaning materials, began to burn my skin and I dropped it with a hiss of pain. The green potion splashed every where, landing on my bare hands and arms.

"Ow.." I mumbled. Then it started to burn terribly. "Ow! Ow! OW!" I lept up, dropping the cauldron on the floor where it couldn't cause me any more harm and jumped back. My back hit something hard and I spun around to face my teacher.

"Look what you've done, you stupid girl!" He shouted, and flicked his wand. The potion was gone, and the burning stopped. I sighed in relief and sank back down onto the ground. His criticism bounced off of me.

"Thank you, Professor..." I mumbled. He sneered at me and waved a hand. "Go. Get out of my site." I scurried to my feet and Harry and I rushed out of the classroom.

**Thanks for reading. It's really short again, sorry. I'm working on more, though!**


End file.
